Fallout: Deep South
by boogiebot125
Summary: A teenage wanderer on the run from the local bounty hunters accompanies a fresh-out-of-the-Vault bystander as the two help each other to survive in the ruins of Atlanta in 2338


Chapter 1: Sad State of Affairs

October 23, 2077 6:34 PM EST

"...feel as free and happy as the day you were born..." The radio blurted out its tune at an almost inaudible fashion, not daring to interrupt the sacred dinner tradition taking place in the next room. "...pretty flowers need the sun...this applies to everyone..." As the family of three ate their hard-earned meal, a coldness that couldn't be felt loomed in the room. They nourished on their potatoes and rice, exchanging conversation as they always did. "...happiness to everyone, so let's go su-" The radio suddenly cut out to static. The family immediately noticed, as its near silence suddenly got louder. "Dad," the son said, "d'you want me to go and check the satellite? See if anything's up with it again?"

"Nah, it's probably just the neighbors doing up the power lines in their panic," The father replied, "Dunno what they're so worked up about, but they're making a scene out of it."

"Oh, but haven't you been listening to the news, dear?" The wife questioned, "Everyone is saying we're under threat from the Chinese. Just last week, they tried to take the Hoover Dam, the bastards."

"Molly, don't use such language around Jack. And don't worry, our army is doing fine against them. They're running out of ways to fight us, they're getting desperate. I'm surprised they had the energy to even attempt the dam."

"But what if they do something drastic, Daniel!? What if what they're saying is true, what if you're wrong? I've been giving serious consideration to reserving a spot in the Vault nearby, and-"

"They're not going to do anything to us. If they wanted to blow us up, they would have already, and like I said, they've got barely anything left. It's too late for them to even try."

"But Dad," Jack, the son, butted in, "I've been reading some stuff on the Internet and apparently China's got plenty left to work with. It's just a ploy by the Enclave to reassure us, keep the hysteria down."

"What did I tell you about believing what you read on the Internet?" Daniel raised his voice at his child, getting frustrated at the topic, "And keeping the hysteria down, ha! They're doing a fine job of that! Seven thousand for a gallon of gas, our own troops shooting people down in the streets, and that whole FEV business a few months ago are great ways of keeping down the hysteria!"

"bzzzzzzzzzt-life's worth livin', when nature's givin'..." The radio suddenly sprang back to life, playing its song again to calm the family's nerves. Daniel relaxed in his chair and put a spoonful of yam in his mouth. As he swallowed it, he told his family, "Eat your dinner. Both of you. I'll have no more talk of this in my house."

And so they dared not bring up the subject of war again. After a few moments, they finished their dinner, and the father and son cleaned the table, as they always did. The wife stood in the kitchen, washing the plates, giving them a much-needed shine. She stopped suddenly, dropping a plate on the ground. An alarm was blaring in the distance.

"WOOOOOooooOOOooooooOOOOOOOoo ooooooooOOOoooooOOOO"

"Oh my God. They were all right." Molly ran into the dining room where her husband stood looking out the window, seeming to be searching for something. "They were right, Daniel!" Molly grabbed her husband by the collar, yelling in his face, "They're doing it! Oh my God, they're actually going to bomb us! I told you we should have gotten a Vault sooner, I-"

Before she could go any further, Daniel slapped her in the face, trying futilely to calm her down. "It's just a false alarm, damnit! Get your act together, woman! I told you we were not going to discuss this!" He yelled in his wife's face, as distraught as she was, trying to cling onto his hopeful truth, much to the dismay of their son, who was clinging onto his father's pants.

"Daddy, mommy, what's happening?" He didn't have to wait long for his answer. Off in the distance, a low rumble and a roar could be felt. They all turned their attention the window, and saw a gigantic mushroom cloud about seventy miles away, growing bigger.

"You...were right." Was all Daniel could utter as the explosion grew to massive height and width, spreading a cloud of dust and rubble towards them. He clung onto his wife and child, embracing them one last time. The clouds drew closer, coming to them at lightning speed, destroying everything in its path. Entire houses went down from its force, the ground was engulfed in dust, and people ceased to be when hit by it. Daniel, Molly and Jack all hugged each other closely and tightly as their death came upon them, the cloud ripping apart the walls and windows, covering them in its massive air of radiation and dust. The family, their house, and everything they lived for ceased to exist.

War. War never changes.


End file.
